falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Solara (Outlaw)
|race = Pegasus Pony |sex = Mare |faction = Grand Pegasus Enclave - Former Mach's Group |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Yellow |mane = Reddish Brown |coat = Orange |cutie mark = Dashite Brand}} Solara is a Pegasus mare and a former member of the Grand Pegasus Enclave. History Background Solara served alongside Mach and Duster in the Enclave's military. They went on numerous missions together, Mach eventually outranking his two friends and placed in charge of their squad which occasionally had other members of the Enclave serve alongside them, like Air Raid. Solara eventually became Mach's marefriend. Present Day Solara sees Mach, prior to his mission to test fire a new weapon designed by Doc Noc. After Mach returns, she witnesses him killing Gust along with Duster. Believing Mach has snapped or decided to become a Dashite, she attempts to prevent Mach from leaving Neighvarro, shooting off half of one of his ears with an energy pistol. Mach escapes however, leaving Solara with nothing but confusing thoughts and doubts. Several weeks passed with Solara recovering emotionally from Mach's departure and Duster's decision to leave the Enclave military and go back to his family's cloud farm. Not having much reason to stay with the Enclave, Solara decides to follow Mach to the surface, first recovering a pair of goggles that Mach prizes deeply. Solara doesn't escape without injury, she is branded a Dashite before she can escape the Enclave, losing her cutie mark in the process. She finds Mach being attacked by Ardent Vortex's mutated pegasi and Steel Ranger defector followers. She utilizes her unique Balefire Egg Launcher, Anathema to kill off the attacking hordes and drive off the survivors, before she reunites with Mach. She is upset to discover Mach has a new marefriend and more upset that he reacts to her appearance so hostilely. Mach agrees to let Solara join his group, where she learns more about Mach and his friends, as well as what he has been up to for the last few weeks. Solara accompanies Mach's group as they begin their search for Ardent Vortex's hideout, her behaviour seems to change sporadically, confusing Mach and the others, though she remains loyal if irrational at times. Relationships Mach - Solara has a strong friendship with Mach, even romantic. She has been forced to accept that Mach has chosen Greaser over her. Greaser - The two didn't initially get along, but they have been growing closer as friends, finding they have much in common. Duster - Solara has been working side by side with Duster for a long time and was sad to see him leave the Enclave, a broken pony due to Mach's defection. Razorbeak - They haven't spoken much, though she finds him and griffins in general, intimidating. Traits Appearance Solara is a vividly bright orange-coated mare with a dark, wine-red mane that is noticeably wild and unkempt. Perhaps Solara's most distinguishing feature is her wings, which are comprised of multiple hues of oranges, yellows and reds, that give them the illusion of shimmering flames. Solara's eyes are a piercing golden-yellow, and she currently has no armor or clothing. Her cutie mark, once a pair of binoculars, has been replaced by the brand of a Dashite. Personality While normally level-headed and professional, Solara does occasionally exhibit a rather childlike attitude that generally surfaces in the form of playful teasing and flirting. Solara's personality has been somewhat polarizing at present, ranging from sorrowful to amorous, or even nervous or furious. Such odd personality quirks have not gone unnoticed by Mach, although Solara has yet to reveal the reason behind her emotional state. In the past, Solara held quite the reputation for being particularly vindictive, even going so far as to punish missteps by her ex-buckfriend Mach with physical abuse, and even a bolt of lightning discharged from a stolen thundercloud. Abilities Having once been a soldier of the Grand Pegasus Enclave, Solara has had extensive combat training. Once the lead scout of Mach's squad, Solara's talents lie in the area of spotting, and she has been observed pinpointing targets from several kilometers out that were too far away for the normal eye to distinguish. In addition to spectacular eyesight, Solara also possesses the ability to determine distance to target, as well as speed in a given direction. Solara has no formal weapons experience outside of Magical Energy Weapons, but she is remarkably proficient in their use, and has proven to be quite the shot with an Energy Beam Rifle, as well as a balefire egg launcher. Equipment Along with an unknown rapid-fire laser weapon, Solara also carries a unique heavy weapon, a balefire egg launcher named Anathema, which can fire several Balefire eggs at once. Category:Characters Category:Outlaw Main Characters Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Dashite Category:Characters Category:Outlaw Main Characters Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Dashite